El cielo redondo que está envuelto en calidez
by Lynn S 09
Summary: El título es un juego de palabras sobre sus nombres de Soramaru & Pile. Compilación/Serie de One-Shots y/o drabbles de mi pareja magnetica 3D SoraPile, contendrá algo de NicoMaki indirecto. Algunos podrían tener continuación, también se estarán editando los capítulos de lugar así como el nombre de los capitulos (Chapter x). ¡Actualización! [Chp 3: Everyday Love]
1. Daragoro I (Episodio75)

**Serie de One-shots/Drabbles SoraPile porque las amo y últimamente son geis entre ellas xD**

**El título es un juego de palabras sobre sus nombres (apodo en el caso de Pile):**

**Sora (Cielo) Maru (redondo/círculo/correcto, depende del contexto) & Pile (Envuelta en calidez, una artista que será amada por todos, ese es el significado del apodo.)**

**Ponerle solo "SoraPile One-shots/drabbles" me pareció muy aburrido xD**

**Daragoro: Programa que tienen Rippi & Soramaru desde el 2016, en el capitulo 27 invitaron a **Kubota Miyu** (AC de Karin Asaka, PDP), Ai-chan, es un programa de variedades, el pasado 2 de Julio invitaron a Pile, en YT están las primeras mitades (son dos episodios, 75 & 76)**

**Algunos podrían tener continuidad uwu**

* * *

**Daragoro I (Episodio#75)**

Pile se sentía demasiado nerviosa y emocionada por compartir tiempo con sus amigas, Rippi y Soramaru.

Sobre todo Soramaru.

Para ella, la chica otaku siempre fue un enigma durante los 9 años en el proyecto, intentando de alguna manera que tuvieran los mismos temas de conversación, pero fallando muchas veces e incluso llegó a cantar _A Cruel Angel's Thesis _en un programa de UTAGE!, porque sabía que ese era el anime favorito de Soramaru.

—Pero ahora ni siquiera recuerdo sí menciono algo sobre ello. —murmura llegando al lugar, sonriendo con nerviosismo al verlas a lo lejos. —Mi memoria puede ser horrible a veces…

Algo que sí recuerda era que, cuando terminaban una canción y necesitaban cambiar de atuendo o de algo, tenían que bajar por unas escaleras, tomaba de su mano porque con el tiempo ella menciono el miedo que le ocasionaban.

—¡Ah! ¡Pi-chan! —Rippi sonrió alegre, abrazando a la mayor eufóricamente. —Hace tiempo no te veía.

—Lo sé, lamento no haber podido asistir al programa de Mimorin. —Eriko ríe mientras se separaran del abrazo, Soramaru las ve sonriendo. —Realmente me hubiera gustado estar con las chicas y con ustedes.

—Bueno, eres activa en el área promocional porque eres muy bonita, —Ella mencionó, sin notar que estaba sonrojándola. —además de eso, haces lives por tu cumpleaños o porque adoras cantar, pero a Mimorin le encantó tu mensaje, Pi-chan.

Por su rostro, Sora no pareció darse cuenta del alago que dijo, Rippi por su parte se encontraba divertida.

—Parece que estas un poco roja, Pi-chan~ —Hori la ve molesta como nerviosa, esperando que Rippi se callara. —Sigues pareciéndote a Maki-chan~

—Pi-chan siempre ha sido Maki-chan, Rippi.

"_¿Dónde estaban las demás chicas para detenerlas_?" Piensa la mujer mitad coreana con resignación. _"No, creo que ellas también me molestarían."_

—¡En 5 minutos comienza la transmisión! —un chico del staff de Daragoro les informó, las tres asienten.

—Sé que Maki-chan y yo nos parecemos mucho, pero al menos yo sí sé cocinar. —Pile les recuerda cruzando los brazos mientras hace un puchero. —Tanto que tendré participación en cookpadLive.

—Lo recuerdo, Maki-chan necesita a Nico-chan para sobrevivir, ¿no? —La emoción en la voz de Soramaru se notó —Pero me alegro por ti, espero verlo Pi-chan.

—Estaré esperando tu apoyo, Soramaru.

Rippi suspira al notar que esas dos mujeres no han podido progresar casi nada en los últimos 9 años, bueno, al menos por parte de Soramaru, ella era demasiado despistada o idiota para no notar los miles de intentos que Pile ha hecho.

Ella se inclina más a lo primero.

—Realmente se parecen a Nico-chan y a Maki-chan, pero con los papeles invertidos… —Susurra para ella.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Rippi? —Pregunta Sora.

—N-No, solo hablaba sola, estaba pensando en los juegos que tenemos para Pi-chan. —Con una risa nerviosa les respondió.

—¡Es verdad! —la más alta toma emocionada las manos de Pile. —Espero que te diviertas mucho hoy, Rippi y yo estamos emocionadas de tenerte como invitada.

—Siempre que estoy contigo, me divierto mucho, Soramaru. —La cantante se puso nerviosa al notar lo que menciono y trato de remediarlo. —Q-Quiero decir, es d-divertido estar con ambas, siempre son muy divertida, eso quise decir…

"_Ahh, ¡no puedo pensar con claridad si ella me dice esas cosa...!" _Internamente llora la mayor.

—Soramaru es muy divertida, recuerdo que en las transmisiones NicoRinPana, Shika-chan y yo nos divertíamos mucho~ —Al ver como su amiga estaba en casi pánico y Soramaru como un tomate, ella decidió intervenir—Creo que uno de las cosas que más me gustan de ella, es su humor.

—Aww, basta chicas, me voy a sonrojar~ —Sora intentó rascarse la mejilla, pero notó que aun tomaba las manos de Pile, las soltó con una sonrisa tímida. —Hehe perdón, espero no te haya incomodado.

—No me moles-…

—¡60 segundos para que empiece la transmisión!

—C-Creo que deberíamos ir a nuestros puestos. —dice la más alta, señalando hacia atrás, ellas asienten.

Las tres en su lugar, se ponen a hojear lo que harán durante ese episodio y el próximo, todas las actividades serían en ese lapso de 2 horas, pero solo los miembros del canal por NicoNicoLive podrán ver los episodios completos, cada uno con un aproximado de una hora.

Por otra parte, quienes las siguen por YouTube solo verían casi 20 minutos de cada uno tristemente.

—20 segundos.

Al escuchar eso, las tres fueron a la sala, acomodándose y cuando el conteo regresivo de 10 termino, miraron la cámara sonriendo y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro para saludar a los espectadores en Nico Nico Live.

"_Estoy demasiado nerviosa..."_ Piensa Eriko acomodando un poco su flequillo, escuchando a las chicas.

Luego de las presentaciones, no puede evitar impresionarse por todo, como los nombres que salen cuando movieron sus manos.

—Creo que nuestra última invitada fue en el capítulo 23…

Pile sabía que estaba siendo muy evidente.

—¿Sigues jugando SIF? —Pregunta la menor.

—¡Lo hago! —Hori menciona. —Pero como gasta mucha batería, debo estar cerca del cargador.

Pile imploraba que nadie de los espectadores en los comentarios pusiera algo relacionado con su evidente atención hacia Soramaru, simplemente ella no podía dejar de ver a la mujer de cabello azabache, menos cuando realmente le estaba poniendo mucha pero mucha atención.

—Ah, sí, eso es verdad.

Rippi por su parte, dentro de sí misma se estaba burlando de su gran amiga tsundere, esto en el grupo de las chicas podría ser una gran burla para Pile, después de todo, había una sección que podría ponerla muy nerviosa, se iba a divertir mucho.

—¿Juegas alguna otra cosa? —Menciona curiosa Tokui.

—…Spider Man... —Responde lentamente, como si estuviera revelando un gran secreto.

A Soramaru le impresionó bastante cuando la cantante le mencionó que le gustaba jugar Spider Man además de SIF.

—Es genial porque shush, shush—La mujer de cabello azabache mueve sus brazos como si lanzara telarañas y la cantante la imitó, ambas rieron. —Es impresionante, ¿no?

Rippi le preguntó si las miraba, ella menciona que a veces las ve jugar, en eso Namakerou-san menciona sobre Super Mario Maker 2, murmura que es un juego que le gusta.

—Cuando pierdes, lanzas el control diciendo "imi wakannai". —Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación por parte de Soramaru, quien provocó que Rippi se riera.

—"Imi wakannai". —dice entre risas la menor.

Pile se une a ambas riéndose de sí misma.

Finge tener un control y lo "lanza" contestando:

"Imi wakannai!"

Rápidamente pasaron a otros temas, donde Pile participa activamente, ya sea como el fondo que no parecía dejar de divertirla porque era como una isla y la movían hacia la izquierda, incluso pusieron de fondo un atardecer, también se comentó sobre que Soramaru y Rippi no habían cantado juntas, solo en NicoRinPana ni ellas tres tenían una canción juntas.

—Maji Angel. —recuerda el dueto Sora señalándolas a ambas.

Pile hace un sonido de afirmación.

—Y ustedes Magnetics. —continua Rippi, Pile y Sora afirman.

Luego de eso, las tres se pusieron a ver la camisa que el staff le había regalado a Pile.

—Esta soy yo. —Menciona Iida señalando al caballo de la camisa de la cantante.

—Y yo soy esa. —Apunta Soramaru hacia el pingüino.

Otra cosa que Tokui sabía que era diferente a años atrás, era mucho más fácil hablar con ella.

"_¿Tal vez es porque nos tocó estar juntas en la obra de teatro de Rippi y además de las grabaciones con SIF All Stars como en el AbemaTV?" _Recuerda vagamente.

No, más bien, siempre Pile estaba dispuesta a hablar con ella pero al final sus gustos no eran los mismos, hablando ocasionalmente durante el proyecto e incluso ambas se divertían haciéndose burla como en el NicoRinPana.

También recordó que la cantante había mencionado que le gustaba Super Mario Maker.

—¿Tienes Switch?—Le pregunta a Pile de repente.

—Tengo Switch. —Contesta la mayor rápidamente, riéndose por el tono en el que contestó, parecía a Maki.

La primera mitad se terminó despidiéndose de los espectadores de YouTube, y comenzó la sección de Super Mario Maker 2.

—AHH UNA VIDA.

Eriko quería recordar la última vez de cuando se sintió tan feliz, tan divertida, ella había logrado pasar el primer nivel sin problemas, se sintió orgullosa cuando las chicas la felicitaron, pero cuando estaban en el segundo nivel, no paró de reírse de los intentos de Soramaru y Rippi por tomar la estrella, tanto que se recargó en la primera.

—Estaba tan cerca…

Incluso ella lanzó el control cuando perdió cerca de la meta del segundo nivel, _sin querer_ pero nadie le mencionó nada.

Luego de que Soramaru fue la única capaz de pasar el segundo nivel, pasaron a la sección de e-mails de los fans, Rippi fue la primera en leer:

—…donde participaron ustedes tres como BiBi.

Rippi termina de leer el último mensaje, dejándolas a las tres en silencio para sorprenderse después.

—¿Entonces cantamos juntas?

Leyeron los mensajes de los espectadores en NicoNicoLive, ahí mencionaban que fue durante el New Year Anniversary, cuando ellas les preguntaron en que año fue, se impresionaron de la respuesta:

_2013_

—¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Hace 6 años?!

—Increible…

—¡Ah! ¿Diamond Pincess, no? —pregunta Pile, intentando ser memoria.

—Sí, sí, ahí —Soramaru junta sus manos al igual que las chicas e imita el paso de la coreo.

—¿No era en Love Novels?—Aun confundida Rippi.

Leyeron más comentarios para asegurarse.

—Kussun estuvo en Love Novels.

—¡Ah, es verdad!

—¡Entonces si hemos cantado juntas!

Se emocionaron, leyeron 4 e-mails más pasando al segundo juego, un juego de propuestas el cual consistía en:

Tener varias cartas de colores, en este caso escogerían 5 cartas de un color, estas cartas servían como auxiliares para la propuesta de matrimonio ya que contenía palabras como: **_tú, te amo, yo, nosotras_**, etc.

Ya que las 3 mujeres tenían sus respectivas tarjetas, jugaron piedra, papel o tijeras, siendo Pile la ganadora.

Como Pile había ganado, tomo unas tarjetas blanca donde venían frases, repartió 9 para cada una.

De ahí, se tapó los ojos con sus manos, nerviosa y emocionada por lo que le dirán, tenía un gusto muy culposo por ese tipo de cosas.

Mientras tanto Soramaru y Rippi estaban intentando tener una propuesta decente.

_Desafortunadamente_ a Sora le tocaron confesiones yanderes, por lo que Maji Angel había sido el ganador.

El programa finalizó, la mangaka no pudo evitar soltar un gran suspiro de decepción.

Pile lo notó.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Soramaru?—Toca su hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Eh? S-Si, no te preocupes Pi-chan—Le sonríe nerviosa tomando la taza. —Sólo pensaba en algo sin sentido, Pi-chan.

—Sabes, —susurra solo para Sora— no dudes en confiar en mi, por favor…

—Y-Yo solo…—entra en pánico, tomando la mano de Pile, murmurando—…me da vergüenza admitirlo, Pi-chan.

Se escucha un carraspeo.

—Les recomiendo hablar en privado, —a diferencia de lo que ambas pensaban que Rippi haría, se mantuvo en voz baja y tapando su micrófono— aquí las paredes escuchan.

Ambas asienten, levantandose y saliendo del lugar, llegando a los vestidores.

—Entonces...—inicio la mayor juntando sus manos y recargandose en una pared—...¿qué te da vergüenza,Soramaru?

La mencionada se queda quieta, desviando la mirada.

—...saber que...—Sora quería abofetearse por ponerse nerviosa siempre que estaba a solas con ella, pensó que ya había terminado eso—...a que pienses mal de mi, no lo sé, ¿no sería mejor olvidarlo?

—Sora.

Miro atentamente a Pile, notando la caída del apodo y ni siquiera tenía un sufijo.

—Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, durante el proyecto. —toma sus manos con mucho cuidado y sonriendole con dulzura.— Sabes que no opinaré mal sobre tí, Sora.

—P-Pero...

—Sé que no fuimos muy unidas, bueno, no al grado de Nan-chan con Kussun por nuestros gustos. —Hace memoria, riéndose de aquellos tiempos— Pero, cada momento que he estado contigo lo he atesorado

—Pile...

—Así que, confia en mi, ¿esta bien? —Finaliza entrelazando sus manos, poniéndose nerviosa sola.

Siente que sus manos son soltadas pero no se molesta al sentir como la más alta la abrazaba.

_"Sigue siendo igual de llorona que Nico-chan."_ piensa divertida devolviendo el abrazo, había añorado uno desde hace años.

—_¿Quién pensaría que Nico-chan es tan llorona?_—Pile imita la voz para hacer reír a Soramaru.

—_No estoy llorando, Maki-chan_—Finge estar molesta haciendo la voz de Nico, ambas se ríen.

—Te extrañé, Sora-chan.

Sonriendo como una tonta ella menciona:

—Yo también, Pile-chan.

* * *

**Bueno, vengo con varias aclaraciones:**

**-Este capitulo es mi base para los OS, porque Pile se la pasó viendo más a Soramaru que a Rippi y Soramaru estuvo muy atenta a Pile, así que quería darles a conocer lo que más o menos pude comprender del programa**

**-Este capitulo puede que cuando tenga más tiempo, lo edite y ponga más información**

**-Pi-chan se pronuncia como Pai-chan, por si las dudas ajskljs**

**-Hace mucho pensé que el SoraPile era parecido al NicoMaki, porque siento que su relación es muy intima, muy de ellas, que el mundo no sepa, así que, creo que tal vez, como aunque Pile no parezca la mayor, ella puede actuar de esa manera con Soramaru, así como pienso que Soramaru es muy sentimental**

**Espero que les guste, sigo teniendo problemas para escribir de personas reales xD**


	2. Club Escolar I

**Otonokizaka aquí es mixta y si es muy grande, tiene muchos clubs y pues así, las mayores (Nan-chan, Mimorin, Ucchi, Emitsun), estarán en tercer año (17 años) junto a Pile **

**Tercer Año: Pile, Emitsun, Nanjou, Ucchi, Mimori**

**Segundo Año: Sora, Shikaco & Kussun (las tres son del 89)**

**Primer año: Rippi, ay, la bebé ;;**

**Recordatorio que esto puede o no tener order cronologico con demás historias, la idea son OS, pero si me llama la atención continuarlos, lo haré uwu**

_**Pi-chan es pronunciado/leído como Pai-chan**_

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Clubs Escolares I**

El sonido de su agitada respiración al estar entrenando para la próxima carrera de obstáculos el próximo mes, escuchar las palabras de animo por parte de su amiga Rippi, el clima frío y el sudor cayendo por su rostro, era todo lo que sentía Eriko Hori, alumna de tercer año en la academia de Otonokizaka, ella realmente quería ser seleccionada para la competencia, pero tenía un leve problema.

Su condición física la traicionaba en la última vuelta, se cansaba.

—¡Vamos Pi-chan! —Riho Iida gritó sosteniendo el cronometro, sintió unos pasos detrás de ella y miró, sonriendo —¡Ah! ¡Soramaru, hola!

Pile escuchó eso, dejando de mirar hacia el frente y voltear hacia derecha, efectivamente ella estaba ahí.

Sora Tokui, también conocida como Tokku-san o simplemente como Soramaru por sus amigas, ella era alumna de segundo año, siendo un año mayor que Rippi. La atleta no negaba su admiración hacia la pelinegra, estaba en un pequeño club de kick boxing, un deporte no muy popular entre las chicas, pero no menos importante para las competencias actuales.

_"Debo terminar esta vuelta para demostrarle que soy una gran senpai y…"_ Los pensamientos de Pile se ven interrumpidos al chocar con una valla.

—…confiable… —dice difícilmente, intentando recuperar la respiración.

Rippi justo estaba por presumirle a su amiga que la mayor era alguien admirable, cerrando los ojos al verla chocar, los abrió nuevamente, detuvo el tiempo y suspirando se acercó trotando hacia la castaña.

—¡Pi-chan! —Claro estaba, que guardar silencio no era una opción, acercándose pregunta—¿Necesitas algo?

—…debes estar bromeando.

Afortunadamente, en ese instante otra chica se había acercado a su kohai, Pile suspira mirando de lejos la interacción, recargándose en la valla, noto algo peculiar en la chica misteriosa, entre cerro los ojos y se sorprendió al recordar quien era.

Kusuda Aina, miembro del club de Futbol femenil, también estudiante de segundo año.

Si la mayor no mal recordaba, también era amiga de Rippi.

—¡Ah, es Kussun! ¿Por qué no vamos a saludarlas, Pi-chan? —Se emocionó la chica de cabello corto hasta los hombros, Hori por su parte dejo la valla.

—N-No lo sé, no las conozco tan bien como tú… —Eriko menciona, sí, podría parecer broma pero era muy tímida para relacionarse con los demás. —Puedes ir si quieres, ¿eh? ¡espe-…!

—¡Vamos Pi-chan, si sigues así no tendrás amigos! —La menor tomo a su amiga del brazo y esta no paraba de murmurar cosas hasta que llegaron con las otras chicas, poniéndose recta y nerviosa. —Kussun, Soramaru, les presento a Pi-chan~

Kusuda se impresionó del apodo, Rippi era de primer año y Eriko de tercer año.

—Hori Eriko, esperamos no interrumpir su conversación… —A pesar de estar con los nervios a flor de pile, se mostro amigable, inclinando un poco su cabeza. —Rippi suele ser muy…

—¿Expresiva? —Sora completa, con una ligera risa.

—¿Infantil? —Opina Aina sin esconder su risa.

Ambas descripciones hacen reír a Pile, asintiendo.

—¡Oigan, dejen de reírse! —Hace un puchero Iida. —Kussun y Pi-chan son más bajitas que yo.

—Más respeto para Hori-senpai, Rippi. —Le recuerda la más alta, ella se inclina antes de presentarse. —Tokui Sora, Rippi me mencionó que estaba ayudándola con su entrenamiento, así que decidí acompañarla, ¿eso está bien, Hori-senpai?

—A-Ah claro, no tengo problemas con eso, Tokui-san.

"¿Por qué me pone nerviosa escucharla decir 'Hori-senpai'…?" Pensaba Eriko, esperando que nadie haya notado ese tartamudeo.

—Kusuda Aina, quiero agradecerle por asistir a los partidos, su apoyo me motiva. —Se presenta imitando la acción de su compañera de clases, sonriente. —Nan-chan me comentó que asiste junto a Rippi, eso lo agradezco, Hori-senpai.

—¿Nan-chan…? —Pile murmura, recordando. —¡Ah! Supongo que hablas de Yoshino-san.

Aina asiente, abriendo los ojos y dirigiéndose hacia la menor.

—Es verdad, Rippi, ¿sabes si Nan-chan podrá asistir al evento de mañana?

—¿Eh? Ah, es verdad, ella dijo que-…

Pile se desconecta de la conversación, mirando a la muchacha delante de ella, su atención era para la conversación, miraba que de vez en cuando sus labios con una forma curiosa se movían, probablemente para responder, si la atleta miraba con más atención, notó que el rostro de Sora tenía muchos lunares, ocasionándole gracia los de su mejilla derecha, eran aproximadamente cuatro y formaban un camino curveado.

"Es muy bonita…" Fue su pensamiento, antes de ser tomada del brazo y saliendo de su ensueño, mira hacia la culpable.

—¿Pi-chan, estabas escuchando? —Rippi miró a su amiga, esta la veía confundida. —¿Pi-chan?

—E-Eh, perdón, me perdí en mis pensamientos, Rippi. —Mintiendo nerviosa responde. —¿Qué sucede?

—Mañana iremos a comer después de clases, te preguntaba si quieres ir, Pi-chan.

Eriko la mira con asombro, esperando más información.

—Kussun participará en un evento mañana, en un teatro y ella quiere que asistas también.

—Tal como lo dice Rippi, sería un honor tener a tantas senpais apoyándome. —Dice Aina jugando entrelazando sus manos. —Irá Mimori-senpai, Uchida-san, Nitta-san y Nan-chan, así que pensé que también te gustaría asistir.

—Creo que una vez escuche a Mimorin decir, ¿qué te gustaba la actuación...? —Soramaru pregunta insegura a su senpai.

—S-Sí, bueno, en realidad es el canto, pero creo que la actuación puede ser una buena opción, —Contesta Pile intentando ocultar una sonrisa al saber que la más alta sabe algo sobre ella. —me encantaría asistir, Kusuda-san.

—¡Perfecto! Se lo informaré a Junko-san, nos vemos, Hori-senpai, Soramaru, Rippi.

La futbolista se retira con una pequeña reverencia dirigiéndose hacia el edificio.

* * *

Para Eriko Hori las siguientes horas fueron un borrón fugaz, al finalizar las clases decidió quedarse un tiempo más para recompensar su error de la tarde, aunque Rippi y Shikaco le mencionaron que podían quedarse a esperarla, ella las rechazó, mencionando que le gustaría tener un tiempo a solas, el dúo no preguntó más y se marchó, no sin antes despedirse de su senior.

Después de un –ahora– satisfactorio trabajo, la corredora se dirigió a las duchas para quitarse el sudor y relajar los músculos, además, a ella le gustaba estar presentable siempre. Luego de una relajante ducha, envolvió su cabello en una toalla y luego uso otra para cubrir su cuerpo, tatareando tomo sus cosas yendo hacia los vestidores, entro en el primero colocando seguro.

Hori una vez vestida con el uniforme se dirigió hacia su casillero, guardando sus pertenencias de higiene personal.

—Humm, me pregunto que haré de cena… —Estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo, que no notó que alguien más estaba ahí, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar. —¿Tokui-san…?

La mencionada voltea, levantando las cejas intentando abrir su casillero.

—¿Hori-senpai?

Nuevamente la nombrada se quedó viendo fijamente a la joven de cabello azabache, Sora estaba secándose el cabello y volviendo su atención al casillero, cuando sintió una mano tocándole el golpe de la mejilla derecha, no pudo evitar quejarse un poco, mirando a Pile.

—Ese golpe no estaba ahí en la tarde, Tokui-san. —Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, Hori continua. —¿Quieres que te ayude?

—¿E-Eh? Umm, ¿c-claro? —Soramaru pensaba que no era muy buena hablando con alguien mayor y ahora lo estaba afirmando, sólo conocía a Mimorin desde hace años. —Aunque no creo que sea algo grave, Hori-senpai.

—Negarse a la ayuda de un senpai es malo, Tokui-san. —Responde algo divertida la castaña, tomando su maleta de entrenamiento y su bolso, tomándola del brazo yendo hacia la enfermería. —Pero como eres muy linda lo pasaré por alto.

Algo que Pile no sabía, era que eso ultimo en lugar de solo pensarlo, lo dijo en voz alta, poniendo más nerviosa a Sora.

Demostrando de nuevo que era una senpai cool y responsable, acompañó a Tokui lo más lejos posible de su ruta a casa, si bien no entendía bien porque lo hacía, Eriko solo se dejó llevar por sus acciones.

Primero, curando la herida con mucho cuidado y evitando tocar los lunares en el rostro de la menor.

Segundo, mencionándole que la acompañaría de regreso a casa, con la excusa de que eran de las pocas personas en la academia y no quería que le pasaría algo a su kohai.

Tercero, la despedida.

—M-Muchas gracias, Hori-senpai. —Sora señala la venda, desviando la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

—Es mi trabajo, Tokui-san. —Pile sonríe orgullosa, sosteniendo con firmeza los tirantes de sus bolsas. —Debo ser una buena senpai.

Riendo dulcemente –desde la perspectiva de la mayor–, menciona:

—Nos vemos después, Hori-senpai.

—Ten cuidado y asegúrate de hacer tus deberes, también de descansar.

Sora asiente, despidiéndose una vez más con una mano y marchándose.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando Pile se encuentra recargada a un poste de luz, su mano derecha en su pecho y la izquierda tapando su boca, mirando hacia atrás, con el claro sonido de sus latidos acelerados ni olvidar el sofocante calor en su rostro.

_"¿Qué es esto…?"_

* * *

**Estaba dibujando para practicar la anatomía y pensé en poses de lucha o relacionadas a correr (me parecen las más variadas y buenas para practicar), estaba haciendo el boceto y que me acuerdo de Pile y sus piernas marcadas, mi cerebro dijo:**

"**Oye, Y QUE TAL SI HACES UN AU SORAPILE?!"**

**Y pues, mi mano responde dibujando SoraPile, estos dibujos solo lo han visto 2 personas, una de ellas me preguntó si lo iba a hacer fanfic Y MI CEREBRO RESPONDIÓ:**

"**SIMON, ORALE, HAZLO NAU"**

**Así fue como acabe acá, hay un chico (Creo, por el nombre de su cuenta) que leyó todos o la mayoría de mis fanfics/one-shots y en uno, me mencionó que mi manera de hablar/escribir en notas como que lo confunde jaja**

**Puedo escribir supe cuando converso con alguien, se me nota a kilómetros lo norteña, pero también puedo escribir de manera decente uwu**

**Otra cosa, el NicoMaki es mi OTP, las adoro con mi vida y eso lo ha demostrado casi 5 años de estar en LL (a pesar de todos los inconvenientes en el fandom…), aprovechando para que se unan al grupo NicoMaki Over Heaven en FB, son 3 preguntas, tal vez existe otro filtro, por el cual la mayoría ha podido ingresar uwu**

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Everyday Love

**Vi un vídeo xino SoraPile y me encantó la canción de fondo, además de lo que trata de transmitir ese video **

**También, aclarar dos cosas sobre el apodo de Pile**

**• Si el personaje está hablando, se escribe 'Pi-chan' pero se lee como 'Pai-chan'**

**• Si el personaje envió un mensaje o simplemente está escribiendo, se escribe como 'Pai-chan'**

**Esto está basado en la canción de Girls' Generation, álbum Love & Peace, llamada 'Everyday Love'; la idea surgió del video de 名井企鹅饲养员 ****(tampoco se que dice, ni me pregunten) en la plataforma de BiliBili hehe **

**Si tienes buenos ojos, puedes notar que hay muchos detalles de Sora & Pile**

* * *

**Everyday Love**

Si tan sólo todo fuera como en sus sueños, donde ambas eran libres de correr divertidas una gran pradera, sosteniendo la mano de esa hermosa mujer de cabello azabache, poder quedarse en su lugar favorito, sonriendo antes de ponerse de puntillas para besarla con ternura.

Un_ 'por siempre…'_ murmurando en la oscuridad.

—Nee, Pi-chan —Abandonas tus pensamientos, estabas recargada en la mesa, usando sus brazos como almohadas, miras hacia la izquierda —Puedo decirles que necesitas descansar, no creo que se molesten

_Tú llamas mi nombre_

Notas que sus manos están cerca de ti, sería tan fácil tomarlas y entrelazarlas con las suyas, pero desiste del pensamientos, haciendo puños.

_Vuelvo a preguntar_

_—¿Qué dijiste?_ —Fingiendo no comprender, sonríe un poco tocando tu cabello.

_Finjo no escucharte, porque quiero escucharte de nuevo_

—Vamos Pi-chan, te acompañare a casa, no quiero que te enfermes. —Sabes que ella está nerviosa pero se acerca, dispuesta a facilitarte poder escuchar bien. —No te preocupes, está bien si descansas, pero si te da miedo ser regañada, te acompañare.

_Me hace cosquillas en el oído_

—Como Nico-chan con Maki-chan, ¿no? —Respondes riendo por lo bajo.

—Si, como ellas, vamos. —Se levanta riendo también, siendo atraída por su magnética aura, haces lo mismo.

Puedes confesar que eres mala aguantando la risa, sobretodo cuando se trata de esta chica delante de ti, mirando los carros pasar, las personas enfocadas en sus mundos sin el interés de hablarles, pero te felicitas al no hacerlo cuando Sora se excusa por las dos, tu papel fue sencillo, poner tu mejor cara de enferma.

—Bien, creo que lo logramos Pi-chan –El brillo infantil en sus ojos no deja de cautivarte, recordándole la primera vez que sus miradas se toparon, su cabello se mueve por una leve brisa de otoño.

_El viento me lleva a el principio, el principio de nuestra historia._

Varios recuerdos más valiosos regresa a tu mente, cuando conociste a esta chica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Era tu primer trabajo como actriz de voz, decir que no estabas nerviosa sería muy tonto, lo estabas tanto que pensaste que tal vez tampoco seria para ti, como tu amada música, la cual a pesar de haber debutado en 2006, no hubo mucho progreso._

_Suspira entrando a la agencia, mirando a varias chicas, supones que serían tus futuras compañeras y miras a alguien en especial._

_Una chica con labios extraños pero eso hacia que su sonrisa fuera llamativa, cabello negro y hablaba con otra chica, parecían amigas._

_—Esto es algo incómodo…—Susurras, a la nada y notas que esa chica de labios curiosos te ve, sin saber que hacer le sonríes tímidamente y ella te responde con una gran sonrisa._

Tu sonrisa…

_—Wow, eres realmente buena bailando, Pile —Dejas de estirar, mirando a la más alta con atención y notas que se pone nerviosa —Yo, mmm, ¿c-crees qué puedas ayudarme…?_

Tu voz…

_—Claro, empezaremos lento para que no olvides los pasos, ¿te parece bien, Sora? —Aceptas feliz y emocionada porque alguien te está pidiendo ayuda. —Sólo no podré ayudarte en algunos pasos, porque son propios de nuestros personajes, ¿de acuerdo?_

_—S-Si, con que pueda hacerlos de manera decente, creo que nadie notará lo mala que soy en esto…_

_—No creo que seas mala, sólo necesitas práctica, porque el espíritu lo tienes._

Es como una flor en plena floración

_—Gracias, Pile-chan._

_—¿Me llamaste..."Pile-chan"? —Su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo, la chica más alta frenéticamente movió sus manos de un lado para otro._

_—¡A-Ah! ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Si te molesto lo Comprendo!_

_—N-No está bien, sólo me pareció inesperado, Shikaco y Nanjou-san me llaman así, no me molesta._

_'Sora-chan' añades en tu mente._

_—Eso me tranquiliza._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Todos los días estás en mi corazón_

Sabes que es muy arriesgado ir caminando hasta la estación, pero si eso te daba más tiempo para compartir con ella, correrías el riesgo.

—¿Esa no es Pile-sama? —Alguien grita llamando la atención de los demás, te mueres la lengua para evitar gritar de frustración —¡Pile-sama!

Tomas su mano con firmeza, aquella que en cada oportunidad la agarras, con cariño y esperando que jamás se separaran, comienzas a correr hacia la dirección contraria ocultando tu sonrisa detrás de tu cubrebocas, miras hacia atrás y no puedes evitar reír por la cara de Soramaru.

—¡Pile-sama! ¡Espere Pile-sama!

—¿A dónde vamos Pi-chan? —Iguala tus pasos preguntando en voz baja para ti.

No respondes, mirándola por unos segundos guiñándole el ojo y señalando con tu mano libre que guardará silencio.

—Es un secreto, Sora-chan. —Finalizas con una risa coqueta.

Aunque en realidad no tenías ni la mínima idea de donde ir.

Tal vez no era como tus sueños y anhelos, pero están ambas corriendo lejos de los demás tomadas de las manos, el otoño ocasiona que sus narices y mejillas estén un poco sonrosadas, el sonido de las calles de Akihabara, sólo se detienen cuando la luz peatonal está en rojo.

Se escuchan pasos apresurados detrás de ellas, antes de poder voltear, eres arrastrada.

—Sí te encuentran, no podrás ir a casa. —No luchas contra su energía , sólo la sigues.

Ese día era de grabaciones para el nuevo juego móvil de la franquicia, School Idol Festival All Stars.

—Creo que los perdimos, Pi-chan –Menciona luego de varios minutos, sus respiraciones son agotadas y tratas de controlarla poniendo tu mano derecha en tu pecho. —Aquí estaremos bien por un rato.

Te llama la atención aquello, observando con atención donde se encontraban, estaban justo donde se encontraban las escaleras que daban al templo Mojo.

—Hace tiempo no vengo aquí…. —Murmullas quitándose el tapabocas, tu mirada se posa en menor —¿Te encuentras bien?

—U-Un poco, son muchos escalones… —Responde nerviosa viendo hacia arriba, con el rostro angustiado— Olvidaba eso...

Suspiras conteniendo un sonido de ternura, está mujer era demasiado indulgente para tu corazón, tiras de su mano yendo a las escaleras y te sientas en el segundo, siendo imitada por ella con una cara de alivio.

—Esta bien, sé que le tienes miedo a las escaleras, quedémonos aquí en lo que respiro a los fans. —Dices soltando su mano pero acercándote mas a ella, sus cuerpos se tocaban y sacas tu móvil de tu abrigo. —Publicaré algunas fotos de la vez que fui a Corea, ¿está bien, Sora-chan?

—Si, mientras no tenga que subir escaleras, estoy bien. —Ella ríe levemente, por el rabino del ojo notas que también sacó su móvil —Aun me pongo a pensar como logré hacer conciertos para la franquicia, subir y bajar escalones por las coreografías me daba temor.

—Lo recuerdo, me preocupaba mucho eso, no quería que te lastimaras. —Mencionas empujando suavemente tu cuerpo hacia el suyo, quitando la tensión en su cara.

—Pi-chan siempre me cuida, me sentía segura de saber que tomaba mi mano mientras bajamos.

Eso provoca que tus mejillas se calienten pero sigues colocando un texto a la foto que subirás a Instagram, Sora nunca parecía darse cuenta de esos comentarios.

—Um ¿qué harás ahora? —Preguntas, luego de subir esas fotos, guardando tu celular, juntando tus piernas y apoyando tus manos en ellas, la cabeza un poco inclinada para verla mejor. -Quiero decir, luego del Love Live Fest.

_Déjame escuchar tu sueño_

—Bueno, creo que seguiré en mi radio, Daragoro con Rippi y tal vez siga siendo locutora en ANN. —Cuando pronuncia 'ANN' no puedes evitar reírte, su pronunciación era muy divertida y eso no pareció molestarla —Si todo marcha bien, puede que en un futuro haga otro concierto, estoy muy nerviosa de cantar sola.

_Hey, quédate a mi lado_

—Estarás bien, has mejorado mucho desde nuestro primer concierto como µ's, eres muy buena cantando e interpretando personajes, cantar con tu voz normal podría ser más sencillo.

—Tienes razón, tal vez me estoy preocupando mucho, Pi-chan. —Ella se fue de si misma, dejando el celular a un lado suyo y juntando sus manos para mantener el calor —Jamás pensé que podría soñar con ser cantante, mi motivación siempre fue ser actriz de voz, pero supongo que los sueños pueden cambiar con el tiempo.

_No necesito promesas_

—Yo jamás pensé que podría ser actriz de voz, me gusta modelar para tiendas, probar cremas faciales nuevas e incluso partícipe en pequeños papeles en series y películas.

—《_Tashika na ima yori mo atarashii yume.._》—Comienza a cantar Sora, moviendo sus manos como en la coreografía, comienzas a invitarla con una gran sonrisa.

_Por siempre, como siempre.._

Estaba bien para ti si esto no era un cuento de hadas, sólo pedías que eso nunca acabará.

_Miramos juntas hacia el cielo._

* * *

Pasa unas semanas para volverse a encontrar, tu humor no era el mejor, hace años pensaste que sería de tu carrera como solista luego de llegar a los 30 años, actualmente tienes 31 años y te has esforzado mucho para seguir adelante, de ser amigable con los fans y no dejar de lado a todos tus amigos, conviviendo con ellos en cenas, cumpleaños o simples salidas.

Nada de eso evita que te sientas mal, mal contigo misma, cuestionando que hacer más adelante.

Tu mal humor es notado por ella, no quieres preocuparos pero es inevitable poner una cara bonita si por dentro te sientes tan vacía, sabes que debes sonreír para las fotos de ANN y no lo logras.

Terminando la última foto, te alejas del lugar y te sientas, pensando en que hacer, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando sientes a alguien a tu lado, no te sorprende verla ahí.

—¿Quieres hablar, Eriko? —Rara vez escuchas tu nombre de pila, Rippi y Sora suelen decirlos de broma, como en su programa Daragoro, esta vez su voz era calmada pero no respondes nada —Esta bien, sé que no soy muy cercana como Mimorin o Ucchi, pero si quieres hablar, estoy aquí y si no, sólo me quedaré aquí hasta que te sientas mejor.

_Todos los días estás en mi corazón_

Aquellas palabras te hacen querer llorar, pero resistes sólo acercándote a ella y recargando tu cabeza en su hombro.

—Gracias…

Esas son tus únicas palabras.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco días para sentirte con la capacidad de interactuar con tus fanáticos en un directo de Instagram, minutos antes habías mandado mensaje a Sora, no sabías realmente porque y aún menos sabiendo que eran casi las 2 am.

_La noche llueve una serie de sentimientos_

Tal vez en realidad seguías sin sentirte bien y querías su apoyo.

_Es fugaz y doloroso, ¿cierto?_

Pasa un largo tiempo cuando en tu pantalla llega una notificación de ella en realidad llegan varios mensajes, distrayendo tu atención del directo, no tardas mucho en pensar que lo mejor era despedirse para poder contestar, así lo haces.

_Es una pequeña estrella brillante_

Suspiras saliendo de la app, entrando a LINE e ingresando al contacto que estabas esperando.

_Tu deseo no está tan lejos_

**Soramaru ❤**

**Soramaru:** ¿Pasó algo, Pai-chan? (｡•́︿•̀｡)

**Soramaru:** ¿Sigues ahí? ｡ﾟ･ (﹏) ･ﾟ｡

**Soramaru**: Pai-chaaaaaan ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ

**Soramaru**: Me preocupa saber que pasó, es muy noche y … aquí estoy

**Soramaru:** (づ◡﹏◡)づ

Ríes ante los mensajes con esas expresiones, la adoras con todo tu ser.

_Lleno de amor_

* * *

El momento esperado llega, es un día 20 de Diciembre, día programado para la transmisión del 6to episodio del ANN, primera vez que estarías solamente con Sora, eran tabto tus nervios que no hablas mucho de la transmisión, toman un breve descanso mientras Amo a Halation suena para los oyentes.

—Parece que estas mejor, Pi-chan —Te llama con una sonrisa, bajando los audífonos al Igual que tú lo habías echo segundos después de iniciar su canción —¿Estas nerviosa?

_Para un amor gratuito que va a través de la distancia_

—Lo estoy, no recuerdo estar a solas contigo en una radio o programa. —Confiesas recargándose en la silla y colocando una mano encima de la otra en la mesa. —Lo más cercano ha sido Daragoro.

—Comprendo, estoy igual, es la primera vez que estamos juntas, pero estaremos bien, sabes que esto llega a ser muy divertido —Sonríes de igual manera mientras ella estaba acomodando las hojas de la transmisión, termina con las suyas y continúa con las tuyas. —Le dí una leve ojeada a esto, no hay nada vergonzoso hasta donde sé.

Ella lo recuerda, todas aquellas veces que Kimino te dio diálogos muy atrevidos de Maki, aún más sabiendo lo rápido que te avergonzabas.

—Eso suena bien para mi.

La transmisión ocurre sin percances, te diviertes mucho con los comentarios de todas las chicas invitadas, también lamentas un poco desconocer las historias de Aqours y Nijigasaki, pero Sora se encarga de pedirles que te aclaren las dudas, también te hace una leve broma aprovechándose tu falta de conocimiento de los apodos de las chicas invitadas, específicamente con Suzuki Aina, apodada por ella como 'Nyan-san'.

Todo te hace sentir mejor, añorabas este calor familiar, de estar riendo con alguien que adoras.

* * *

**El año pasado, justamente 5 días después de que (arroba)LoveLiveSeries comenzará a subir fotos de las próximas invitadas a la transmisión del 6to episodio del ANN (20/12), Pile hizo un directo, pero se veía tan triste, tan cansada y me puse muy mal, mis agregados pueden confirmarlo, algo que me llamó la atención fue el sonido de 5 notificaciones, supuse yo, que eran mensajes, ya que luego de eso finalizó el live**

**Durante el inicio del ANN, Pile sonaba muy seria, pero luego de Snow Halation, volví a escuchar esa risueña voz y su risa, me sentí tan feliz, incluso lloré jaja**

**Quiero traerles unos extractos del ANN, porque hay partes super pero super buenas, sobre todo cuando están con Aikyan & Ainyan, sólo les dejo esto para que se den una idea:**

Ainyan: ….CV de Ohara Mari, ¡mucho gustoooo!

Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí

*Todas se rien*

Soramaru: Pi-chan, dile 'Nyan-san'

Pile: Ah Bueno, Nyan-san..¿Nyan-san? ¿eh?

*Carcajada de Ainyan*

Soramaru (luego de que le saliera la broma): ¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos?

Ainyan: ¡Nyan-san por favor! ¡Llámame Nyan-san!

Soramaru: ¿Y tú como quieres que te llamemos? ¿Kobayashi-san?

Aikyan: Kobayashi-san está bien. *risas* Pueden llamarme 'Kyan-san'

Soramaru: Kyan-san, ¿y tú Pi-chan? ¿cómo quieres que te llamen?

Pile: Ehh, sería…Pi-san (Pai-san)

Kyan/Nyan: Pi-san

Pile: Entonces sería, Nyan-san, Kyan-san & Pi-san, el tuyo…

Nyan: ¿Sora-san?

Kyan: Maru-san

*La risa de Pile se escucha más, probablemente porque Soramaru hizo un gesto o una cara, Pile siempre ha sido quien más ríe ante esas cosas*

**Hay mucho de donde agarrar, pero la risa de Nyan-san me mató JAJAJA**

**Pueden buscarlo en BiliBili como ラブライブ！シリーズオールナイトニッポン****GOLD uwu**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
